No abstract provided but the contract broadly proposes to continue the operation of the Global Data Center (GDC) in support of the International Cooperative Biodiversity Group (ICBG) at FIC. The International Cooperative Biodiversity Groups (ICBG) Program is a unique effort that addresses the interdependent issues of drug discovery, biodiversity conservation, and sustainable economic growth from natural product sources to include plants, animals, and microrganisms.